Rosa and Yancy
by WitChan
Summary: Rosa and Yancy meet each other for the first time at Nimbasa's Park.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Rosa, a Aspertia native, is heading to Nimbasa's Park to have some fun. She haven't been there in a while since she met a boy named Curtis. After reaching her destination, Rosa went straight to the ferris wheel as another girl, an attractive one, followed her there. As Rosa sat on one ferris ride, the same girl the followed her asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Rosa replied, smiling.

"Thanks," the girl smiled too as she joined Rosa in the ferris wheel.

As the ferris wheel took off, Rosa said, "I haven't seen you around Unova before."

"I haven't seen you around here either. I'm Yancy," Yancy said.

"The name's Rosa," Rosa said, touching Yancy's hands with hers to shake it. After shaking it, Rosa asked, "Where are you from?"

"Castelia City. You?"

"Aspertia City," Rosa replied.

"Ah, Aspertia City. I've been there a few times. It's a great place to live," Yancy said.

"I can say the same about Castelia City. I mean, I love the scenery, the places, everything," Rosa said.

"Yeah, it's a blast, but do you ever heard of Saffron City, Goldenrod City, Rustburo City, Hearthome City, and Lumiose City in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos respectively. I've learned that they're great places to live, especially Lumiose City."

"I haven't heard of those cities, until now," Rosa said.

"I see. I thought about living Lumiose City in the next few months. What about you?"

"Hmmm... I'll think about it," Rosa replied as the ferris wheel finally stopped.

"Well, that's that. I'm looking forward to see you again, Rosa. It was nice talking to you," Yancy said as she and Rosa got off the ferris ride.

"Okay, Yancy. Take care," Rosa said. As Yancy was heading back to the streets of Nimbasa City, Rosa looked at her ass, smiling again. "Damn, that's a nice ass you have, sexy."

A few days later, Rosa was riding her bike through the popular Castelia City for some exercise while looking at her watch to keep up with her time limit. After ten minutes, she stopped as she got off her bike before putting it away magically (like in the games).

"Hey, Rosa!" Yancy said, rushing towards Rosa as she waved at her.

Turning around, Rosa smiled and said, "Hi, Yancy! Boy, am I glad to see you again. How's it been over the past few days?"

"Good," Yancy replied, smiling too.

"Same for myself," Rosa said. "Say, do you have a few Pokemon?"

"Yes," Yancy replied.

"Good, because I wanna face you in a Pokemon battle. I haven't had one for hours."

"I won't mind having one now. Where do you want to battle?"

"In Route 4," Rosa replied.

"Then let's get there," Yancy said.

Like a few days ago, Rose looked at Yancy's ass as she followed her to Route 4. Once there, Yancy looked at Rosa and asked, "Ready, Rosa?"

"Ready," Rosa replied as Yancy moved away from her to give their Pokemon some room.

After their small conversation, Rosa and Yancy released their Pokemon, Emboar and Togekiss respectively. Then, Rosa ordered, "Charge him with Flare Blitz!"

"Slice him with Air Slash, Togekiss!"

Doing as told, the Togekiss rushed towards his opponent to slice him with his wings, instantly knocking the starter Pokemon out.

"Okay... Go, Zekrom!" Rosa said.

As Rosa released Zekrom, Yancy said, "Extremespeed!"

Then, Rosa said, "Fusion Bolt!"

The Togekiss delivered a hard-hitting tackle on Zekrom, giving it decent damage as Zekrom suddenly retaliated with Bolt Strike. After the Togekiss blacked out, Yancy released Dugtrio and said, "Earthquake, Dugtrio!"

"Outrage!"

The Dugtrio shook the ground to cause an Earthquake, easily knocking Zekrom out. "Who's next, Rosa?" Yancy said, smiling as she folded her arms.

"Dragonite!" Rosa replied, sending Dragonite out to battle.

"Ah, Dragonite. Hit his weak spot with Stone Edge, Dugtrio!"

"Extremespeed, Dragonite!"

Like Togekiss earlier, the Dragonite automatically moved first to strike his opponent, knocking Dugtrio out. "Too easy," Rosa said.

"It won't be easy when you face this!" Yancy said. Then, she released Haxorus and said, "Outrage!"

"Try to hit her weak spot with Extremespeed!"

Again, the Dragonite went first, but he didn't expose Haxorus' weak spot. Speking of Haxorus, she retaliated with Outrage as she slammed her tail hard at Dragonite. Thanks for Haxorus' ability, Mold Breaker, nullifying Multiscale, the Dragonite blacked out.

"Thank you, Mold Breaker!"

"Whatever. Go, Ferrothorn!" Rosa said.

After Rosa released her shiny Ferrothorn with a Choice Band, she said, "Gyro Ball!"

Yancy was hoping for Haxorus to expose Ferrothorn's weak spot, but she didn't as Ferrothorn hit her back with Gyro Ball. After Haxorus got knocked out, Yancy released Moltres and yelled out, "Fire Blast!"

"Avoid Fire Blast and use Gyro Ball again!"

After hearing Yancy's words, the Moltres spat out fire towards Ferrothorn, barely hitting her as she blacked out. "Ugh..." Rosa groaned.

"Who's Moltres' next victim, Rosa?"

"Tentacruel, and no, he won't be Moltres' next victim!" Rosa replied.

As Rosa put Tentacruel in battle, Yancy said, "Flinch him with Air Slash!"

"Hydro Pump!"

With Tentacruel's higher speed stat, he went first as he forcefully sprayed a chunk of water towards Moltres and that blacked Moltres out.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Rosa exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"It's not over yet!" Yancy said, releasing Eelektross. "Wild Charge!"

"Hydro Pump, again!"

Once again, the Tentacruel used Hydro Pump, but unlike Moltres, Eelektross didn't black out. Then, the Eelektross retaliated with a charge as electricity surround his body, knocking Tentacruel out.

"Only one more..." Rosa said, pulling her last pokeball out to release her Pokemon. She then threw it on the ground as a Genesect came out of it. "Bug Buzz!"

"Flamethrower, Eelektross!"

The Genesect makes a horrid buzzing sound towards Eelektross, lowering his health until he blacked out.

"I didn't expect that, but whatever. Finish this, Snorlax!" Yancy said. Then, she released Snorlax and ordered, "Use Fire Punch to end the battle, Snorlax!"

"Try to flinch it with Iron Head, Genesect!"

Sadly, the Genesect didn't flinch Snorlax as Snorlax was able to use Fire Punch, and that knocked Genesect out instantly as Yancy jumped up and down with joy.

"I did it! I did it!" Yancy exclaimed, celebrating after beating Rosa in a hard-fought battle.

"Congrats, Yancy, and congrats on being the first trainer to beat me," Rosa said, putting her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs as Yancy stopped jumping.

"I hope we battle against one another again," Yancy said, returning her Pokemon inside their pokeballs.

"You won't win again next time, just watch" Rosa said. Then, she smooth-walked her way closer to Yancy and said, "Yancy, there's something I need to tell you personally."

"What is it, then?" Yancy asked, not knowing what Rosa would say to her.

Touching Yancy's shoulder, Rosa replied, "I love you."

"You love me?" Yancy asked, suddenly blushing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, sexy. I always loved you when we first met and you're the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen. Speaking of ass, yours is the best looking," Rosa replied. Then, she touching Yancy's ass, rubbing it as she pressed her body on Yancy's. "I want us to start a lesbian relationship, to live together as a family with adopted kids, and to die together."

"Rosa..." Yancy said, smiling again. "Your words touched my heart, and I love you for that."

"Yancy, darling..." Rosa said, dripping a tear outside her eyes.

The two suddenly touched each other's lips, meeting each other's tongues inside their mouths for a french-kiss as they closed their eyes together, moaning. That wasn't the only thing Yancy did as she grabbed her Rosa's ass, squeezing it hard as their french-kiss was getting intense.

After a few minutes, Yancy broke her kiss with Rosa and said, "Ram my pussy with yours, sweetie. I want us to cum together."

"As you wish, love," Rosa said, letting go of Yancy to remove her clothes.

Yancy began to remove her clothes too, going fast as Rosa did hers slowly. After Rosa took her clothes off, Yancy laid on the ground, spreading her legs as Rosa sat next to her. Raising one of Yancy's legs, Rosa touched Yancy's cunt with hers as she began rubbing on it.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good," Rosa said, moaning Yancy as she grabbed one of her breasts to move it in circles.

"Why thank you, Rosa. Yours feel good too," Yancy said, enjoying the feeling from her cunt. "Please rub it faster."

"I will, darling," Rosa said.

As Rosa moved her hips faster, Yancy touched her own nipples, pinching them while calling out Rosa's name. Yancy was happy that someone loved her because the people she met throughout the years didn't find her attractive. It's a whole new chapter for the pink-haired trainer and it'll last for a very long time.

After a few minutes of pussy rubbing, the girls reached their climax at the same time as Rosa finally stopped, laying on top of her Yancy as they calmed down.

Seconds later, Rosa said, "I love you, Yancy."

"I love you too, Rosa," Yancy said.

The two resumed their kiss.

A few months later, Yancy and Rosa walked out of Lumiose's airport to walk around the city. Then after that, they'll find an apartment to stay for the next eight months.

Noticing a couple making out in an alley, Rosa pointed at them and said, "Take a look at this, Yancy."

Looking at where her Rosa was pointing at, Yancy said, "More lesbians, I see. Looks like they couldn't wait longer to go home and make out, huh?"

"I agree, honey," Rosa said. The couple they're seeing was Malva and Drasna, two Elite Four members.

The girls resumed walking.

The End


End file.
